


Flower Box

by iiconics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconics/pseuds/iiconics
Summary: ❝WHAT IS THIS? SCREAM?❞ in which dahlia dupree continuously finds comfort with a southside serpent





	1. A HELPING HAND

I walked into the hospital; white bag in one hand, my sister's hand in another; and towards the nurse's station to find my mom. Peering down the hall as I reached the desk, I seen a saddened Archie Andrews, blood on his hands, my mom came to the desk, white nurses outfit on, just before Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones rushed in just passed me, Hal Cooper, Alice Cooper and Hermione Lodge close behind.

The chilly air brushed through my hair when I handed my mom her food, "What happened there?"

She smiled in thanks before answering, "Fred Andrews came in around 20 minutes ago; he got shot."

I gasped, "Where? Do you know?"

"Pop's. Archie drove him here all by himself, apparently an ambulance didn't make it there quick enough."

"Oh my God, was it a robbery?" I questioned, not finding a filter for my words.

"I don't know, Dahlia. But you're not working there anymore; I'm calling Pop Tate after I get off work." She said in a stern voice as Alice approached the desk, likely to ask about Fred. "Now go home. I'll see you and Daisy when I get there."

Rolling my eyes at my mother's stern and slightly overprotective nature, I picked up my 3 year old sister and walked back down the hallway, passing Sheriff Keller on the way out.

•

I got to my house and laid down on the couch after putting on cartoons for Daisy. Sighing, I pulled my phone out of my sweater pocket and opened it up to a few texts. Two from Sweet Pea, one from Valerie Brown, and one from Daisy's babysitter: our next door neighbor Sophia.

 **Sweet Pea** :  _you weren't at work this morning were u? i heard about what went down, call me_

skimming through the next two, Valerie's talking about Archie and his dad, Sophia's telling me that I can drop off my sister earlier than normal since she doesn't have work. I decided to call my boyfriend next, putting the phone next to my ear, listening to the annoying ring.

Hearing the phone pick up, his voice came through after I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief, "Dahl, it's you."

"Yeah, Pea, what's up?"

I heard the creeking of his bed as he got up and started shuffling around the trailer, "Nothin', was just trying to make sure you weren't at work when it got robbed."

I set my phone on speaker as my sister walked over to me, sitting on my lap, trying to hear Sweet Pea, "No, I had to back out of my weekend morning stuff the other day when my mom started to take early morning shifts. I guess it was just timing that I wasn't there."

He hummed in agreement, "Well, another thing is that I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie tonight?"

"I'll see if I can make room in my  _oh so_  busy schedule for your."

"Sounds good, Dupree. Text me."

"Will do, babe. See ya." I concluded and hung up.

•

Getting out of my truck, I seen Archie walking up to the doors, almost slipping on a pile of slush I called out for the redhead, "Hey, Andrews!"

Stopping to see who called him, Archie looked around and I took that chance to catch up to him, "Dahlia, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I actually came to see you- I heard about what happened this morning," I paused as Archie held open the door, letting me go ahead of him. "I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, even though we're not  _that_ close, but, um," We stopped, standing on the edge of the hallway, "I'm sure that if your dad is as strong as you are that he'll be just fine. And if you need anything while your dad is recovering, just call or text and I'll work something out." I smiled up at him sympathetically.

"Thanks, Dahlia, it means a lot, really." He patted my arm before continuing his way to the waiting room.

•••

A few days later I went to school and as I hopped out of my truck, I heard my name being called from the sidewalk, turning my head and lifting my sunglasses, I seen Veronica Lodge waving me over. I shut and locked the door and crossed the road to meet the raven-haired girl.

"Hey, Veronica, what's up?" I greeted, putting my sunglasses on top of my head, combing the hair that framed my face back a bit.

She linked her arm through mine and led us up the steps to the school as she started talking, "Betty and I wanted to recruit you for something."

I swung open the wooden door, "And what is this something, Lodge?"

Continuing throughout the school, seemingly on our way to the student lounge, she replied, "we want to save Pop's. I know you work there and that you seem to love it there, so I suggested that we bring you in to help."

I laughed as we walked into the lounge, "I'm touched that you thought of me, but I actually don't work there anymore, my mom made me quit after what happened with Mr. Andrews."

"I kinda figured after what Betty said, but that doesn't mean you can't help us save the diner." She unlinked our arms and turned to face me, "so, Dahlia Dupree, are you in?"

I nodded, "of course I am."

"Great, meet us in the Blue & Gold office at lunch." She proposed before turning around to go and sit with her best friend.

After a few hours of classes, I made my way throughout the mostly empty halls to meet Betty and Veronica

I knocked on the door as I swung it open and revealed to myself, the two girls and Kevin Keller. "Sorry, I'm late, teacher held me back."

Betty smiled at me as I sat down between her best friends, "That's okay, we just got started. We were thinking about themes and we kinda agreed on a throwback night, to bring the town back to simpler times."

"Betty, I like a good milkshake as much as any girl," The girl on my left interrupted, "and Pop's puts Serendipity 3's to shame. But, why this hill to die on?"

Betty sighed, reminiscing, "Orange freezes with my mom and Polly after ballet. Chicken noodle soup with my dad after ice-skating Grilled cheeses with Archie on the last day of summer vacation. It's where I met you for the first time, Vee." She turned to the sheriff's son, "It's where I met you for the first time. D we used to hang out there all the time in middle school." She paused, sighing, "Also Jug. He may lose his dad, but maybe I can save this one place for him For all of us."

I nodded, agreeing with her about the fact that we all have fond memories that take place there. "But, the thing is-"

I was interrupted by another knock on the door that slid open, revealing an older man holding flowers, "Hey. Veronica, may I speak to you?"

Veronica, turned to the door, "Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Betty, Kevin and I all questioned in unison as Veronica stood up, excusing herself and following her dad.

After the door shut, I continued, "Back to what I was saying: It cannot be just the four of us running Pop's for a night."

"It won't be just us, Jug will help."

"Still." I asserted, "Maybe we can talk to some of the Vixens, see if they'll help out. But a couple more things we gotta consider is cleaning up the outside of the diner and attendance, I don't see much people coming in on nostalgia alone."

"I already have a plan for that." Betty smiled.

•••••

 **a/n:**  this was everYWHERE AND IM SORRY.. but I just wanted to introduce some things and by time I was really tired, I got to a word count I thought was good. Anyway, thanks for reading, please show some love, it means alot


	2. RETRO NIGHT

I jogged into the gym after taking more time than I should've getting ready for practice, since Cheryl seemed to be in a pretty bad mood. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Cheryl-"

"Hold your horses, Dupree." Cheryl stopped me in my tracks. "Your pals Wallace and Gromit there told me your little plan about having the Vixens work your nostalgia night at the murder diner."

"Okay, woah-"

Holding her hand up, she continued, "This was your last straw, you're off the squad."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hmm, no." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Now get out of my gym."

I scoffed and turned back around, going back into the locker room to grab my stuff. I made my way into the student lounge and laid down on the couch, pulling my phone out of my bag along with some headphones.

I was laying there, listening to music and playing a stupid game for a while before I felt someone sit down by my feet. Looking at the subject, I seen Veronica. I pulled out my headphones and sat up. Betty came in right after and sat across from us.

"I am so sorry, Dahlia. I can talk to Cheryl and ask her to let you back on the squad." The blonde girl offered.

I smiled at her, "It's fine, Betty. Cheryl has been trying to nitpick at me since the semester started, if you weren't tutoring me already I would've been off before the first game."

"Are you sure you don't want us to do anything?" Veronica placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"No, I'll just give her some time to chill out, then sweet-talk my way back in, it might work."

"Are you still on for Retro Night?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it."

•

I was surprised about the turn out, there was like six groups of people inside and more people pulling into the parking lot. I seen Josie rush in and walk right over to the person who set this all up, Betty Cooper. They started talking, presumably about Betty's plans to get most of the people here when Kevin walked over with two filled up milkshake glasses.

"Here you go." He placed the two milkshakes down with the other two already sitting on the round tray.

"Thanks Kev," I said, picking up the tray and wheeling past the group of girls talking. I pushed my way through the diner and to a booth towards the back to set down the shakes.

On my way back to the counter, someone pulled me into another booth, "Hey, baby."

Letting out a breath of relief, I looked up at my boyfriend, Sweet Pea, a smile on my face, "Oh my gosh, Pea, I didn't even know you came in."

"I don't know how you don't notice a giant." Fangs snarked from across the table

I rolled my eyes before kissing my boyfriend.

"You guys make me sick." I heard a mocking voice behind me, Toni Topaz. I turned around and she gave me a playful shove before joining Fangs in his booth. "How you been Northsider?"

"Pretty good. Stressed, but what's new with that?" I laughed.

We continued chatting for about 10 minutes before Betty's voice came from the counter area, "I better go, you guys want anything?" I stood up with assistance from the bench and Sweet Pea's hand.

"I think we should go, guys. It's getting a bit packed in here." Toni said as there was more people coming in since Josie and the Pussycat's performance was over.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll come to the Wyrm tomorrow, check you guys out."

"How about I pick you up?"

"From school?"

"Yeah, no big deal right?"

I shook my head, "I'll just leave my truck at home in the morning."

"Dahlia, come on." Veronica's voice came through this time.

"I actually gotta go this time, bye." I turned and skated towards the counter.

"Sorry, I had to catch up with someone." I set down the tray on it's stack.

"Who is that someone, D?" Veronica smirked at me.

"An old friend." I lied. I knew she could tell, I felt my face heating up.

•••

The night went on smoothly and turns out, we raised enough money for Pop's to stay open. It was a fun evening, but the next morning was jarring. One of my best friends, Midge Klump, and her boyfriend Moose Mason were attacked by a man at Lover's Lane.


End file.
